


Walking on Air

by nyxdenoir



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cutesy, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/M, First Dates, Fluff, One Shot, Original Character(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxdenoir/pseuds/nyxdenoir
Summary: Shamelessly self-indulgent fluff one-shot between my Obey Me MC and Beelzebub.An innocent dinner invite turning into a sweet confession.(I haven't written anything in a decade, if you happen upon this pls be gentle)
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 39





	Walking on Air

Having miraculously completed the week’s tasks before the weekend, Frankie was enjoying one of her late-night baking sessions. The house was usually fairly rowdy but after dinner the brothers tended to keep to keep to themselves. Leaning down to check on the Wicked Cupcakes in the oven, she heard the rumbling of Beelzebub’s stomach before he had the chance to announce himself. Frankie startled slightly.

“Sorry,” he mumbled bashfully. “they just smelled so delicious.”

Frankie smiled. “They’re just about ready, so sit tight, ‘kay?”

Brow furrowed, Beel opened his mouth but closed it again without saying anything.

“Is everything okay?” She frowned, this was so unlike him. Her favourite of the household wasn’t one to stumble over his words. 

“I was wondering if you might want to come try a new restaurant with me tomorrow?” Beel’s cheeks flushed lightly. “You don’t get out of the house much and I think the food will be really great.”

Frankie froze up. The House of Lamentation felt very homey, however going into town in the Devildom was still incredibly daunting. Many demons still saw her as a delicacy more than a living breathing person, though she was never actively bothered when one of the brothers kept her company.

He noticed her hesitation and the slight trembling in her hands as she put the oven mitts on. “I’ll keep you safe, I promise.”

Beel was the brother Frankie felt the most comfortable with, and with her in the kitchen so often that they bonded over food and more on a regular basis. If she was going to feel safe with anyone, it would be him, without a doubt. ‘ _No more hiding_ ,’ she told herself firmly.

“Sure, I’d like that” The smile that lit up Beel’s face made Frankie’s heart pound, confirming her decision was the right one.

Asmo chose this moment to pop into the kitchen. “Oooooh, a date huh? Don’t worry Frankie, I’ll doll you up to as close to perfection as you can get without being me~.”

She waited to see if Beel would deny it was a date, but he just picked up one of the still hot cupcakes and seemingly ignored Asmo’s comment. She was both embarrassed and ecstatic, him having been the focus of her attention more and more recently. Agreeing with a small nod, Frankie watched Asmo immediately flit from the room excitedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No way.” Frankie deadpanned while looking at the dress Asmo selected for her. It was a soft navy satin with a draping v neckline, nothing too risqué which was surprising all on its own, but this was totally out of her comfort zone. Instinctively, her hand flew to her chest covered by the crop turtleneck sweater she wore, anxiety brewing. The car accident that happened when Frankie was a small child wasn’t more than a fuzzy memory, the only certainty it even really happened being the deep scars spanning from collarbone to mid-sternum. She always kept it covered, high-neck tops being the norm for her even when alone. 

“Don’t you ever get sick of wearing the same styles all the time?” Asmo pouted, “I mean, here is the last place in the universe you should need to worry about visible scars darling!” Thanks to an unfortunate bath time incident, he was the only one in the house who knew about the scars. Frankie chewed at her lip, suddenly craving a cigarette squash her anxiety back down to manageable levels.

“Fine, I had a feeling I wouldn’t be able to convince your cute, stubborn self so here try this instead,” Still pouting, Asmo offered a short black velvet cheongsam littered with red floral motifs, “Stylish, with all your lovely skin covered, as demanded.” He shoved her into his mammoth walk in closet with both dresses to get changed.

Frankie stripped with a sigh, knowing if she took too long she would have the Avatar of Lust doing it for her instead. Automatically reaching for the cheongsam, she hesitated. The first, more exposing dress was truly stunning, looking like it would fit her so well even her lithe build would hold feminine allure. If Frankie wanted to make Beel’s heart race, no dress would be more perfect. Realizing how badly she wanted to get that kind of reaction from him, she made the choice to be bold. Asmo was going to be proud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beelzebub was waiting in the hall outside Asmo’s room, mind wandering over what he hoped would be on the menu at the restaurant that evening, when suddenly the door swung open and his jaw hit the floor. He usually didn’t pay too much attention to clothes and such, but he was paying attention now. Frankie’s dark blue hair, worn typically in wavy, fluffy twin tails, was falling straight and glossy over her shoulders, left bare by thin straps holding up the navy satin number.

Her face flushed as she saw his eyes widen at her appearance. Frankie fought the urge to bring her hand to her chest again, her heels clicking on the floor and she took Beel’s arm with a shy smile.

“Shall we?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The evening was spent tasting everything on the menu, small bites for Frankie while Beel all but inhaled what remained, as they made light conversation. There was a brief moment from another diner’s comment about the “weak human eating in such an establishment” made Beel transform into his demon form in silent threat, which carried enough of a warning for every other demon in the vicinity.

Neither party was particularly interested in returning straight to the chaotic House of Lamentation, each making silent prayers for the night to last even just a little longer; it was Frankie who suggested Beel show her around the Devildom a little.

They ended up in a cosy little garden that he and Belphie would frequent as a prime napping/snacking hideaway, sitting on the edge of a low stone wall. Frankie had enjoyed her time out with Beel, so much that she had even forgotten that her scars were exposed in public for the first time since the accident.

“Hey Beel, doesn’t it bother you?” Frankie asked, voice shaking.

He turned to face her and frowned. “Does what bother me, the human comments? Sorry, I didn’t mean to get so angry at dinner.” She shook her head and gestured to her torso, but Beel thought she meant her outfit that was so strikingly different from her usual getup. “You look incredible tonight, good enough to eat.”

Blinking slowly, she wondered if he had even noticed the scars at all. Then the bluntness of his words hit her all at once, causing an unavoidable blush to creep up her face right to her ears.

“I’m glad you agreed to come with me tonight. We got to eat so much delicious food, but…-“ He paused, as if searching for the right words. “When I’m with you, being hungry isn’t so bad. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, and I’m pretty sure I know why.” He looked away, and Frankie noticed the flush of red on the tips of his ears as he kept speaking. “I really like you, Frankie, a lot. Even more than I love Gigadeath burgers.”

Her face burned at the sudden confession, though she was a bit frustrated that he wouldn’t look at her. She got up and moved in front of Beel, feeling daring as she placed her hands on either side of his face, so he’d stop avoiding her sight. His eyes widened in shock; he was not expecting that kind of reaction.

“I like you too!” she blurted out, “I mean, uh, the time we spend together is always the highlight of my day, I love how you’re so open and kind. Your smile kind of makes my heart pound and I think I might actually be in love with you.” Her voice trailed off towards the end, but as embarrassing as it was, Frankie was determined to keep eye contact, so her feelings came across loud and clear.

Beel’s only response was to pull her towards him and kiss her softly, something he’d been wanting to do for weeks since he realized how he felt.

She melted against his lips, certain that she might be dreaming, and said as much when they pulled apart.

Beel laughed at the slightly dazed look on her face and pulled her in to his arms, “If we were dreaming, Belphie would be here too. Because there’s no way I would have such a wonderful dream without his meddling.”


End file.
